


A Through Workout

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Shower Sex, booty shorts, jerking off, thigh fucking, work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: A late night gym workout leads to hot and steamy shower sex for Jack and Lucio!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistwolfDeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistwolfDeity/gifts).



Jack hesitated as he walked into the gymnasium. He had been certain the place was empty before coming down. Nothing grated against his nerves quite like Jesse calling him 'old man' and insisting he take down the weights before his arthritis started acting up. Still, if he had to pick company, Lucio was far from the worst candidate he could come up with. It was at least entertaining to watch him do this weird dance run thing whenever he was on the treadmill.   
  
He slumped his bag down on the bench and walked over, stripping off his over jacket and setting the heavy weights to 250 lbs. Just a light workout to drain some stress off his shoulders before bed. He began to pump the bar up and down, keeping his eyes tightly on the ceiling.

“Uhohuhoh like we're gonna die young!”   
  
The weights slammed down on his hands and Jack almost dropped them. He took a deep breath and shoved them back onto their hold, turning to look over at the young man belting it out at the top of his lungs. Jack groaned and rubbed a hand wearily over his face. “Hey. Hey! HEY!” he waved when Lucio didn't get the point.

Lucio was tossing his head around and stopped, slowing the treadmill and slipping the headphones off. “Ei? Você diz algo?”  
  
Jack sighed. “I said, 'You're singing like you're trying to break a window.”   
  
Lucio gave him a big smile. “Sorry. Can't help it. I love this song.” he turned down the volume and stepped off the pad, fixing his shoe laces.   
  
Jack swallowed. You wouldn't know it from all the plating he wore, but in a pair of skin tight booty shorts, Lucio's round, high cheeks were much too obvious. “Can't you just wear sweats like eveyrone else?”  
  
“Like who else? You ever seen Jesse come in for a warm up? The guy wears old swim trunks and thats it.” He took a water bottle and sprayed it over his face, the clay colored skin glistening.   
  
Jack felt his stomach tighten. “Not my problem. Jesse does what he wants.”  
  
“Including Hanzo.” Lucio picked up his towel and walked over. “Need a spot?”  
  
The older man flushed but nodded. He tried to keep his face impassive. He could feel his jaw clench as he looked up the warm, round thighs to the neat bulge above him. But it was nothing compared to that big, soft grin as Lucio helped him with the bar. He was on auto pilot, trying not to think about how pretty the young man was. How nice it might be to turn over in the morning and see him sleeping. Kissing those grinning lips. Watching that face contort with pleasure...

Lucio bit his lower lip. “Thought you didn't allow weapons in the gym.”

Jack paused, not quite getting it at first. Then he realized the stiffness he was feeling was not directly from his clenched muscles. He hooked the weights again and sat up, flinging a towel over himself. “Gotta hit the showers.”  
  
“I was thinking the same thing.” Lucio followed, whistling the same, annoying tune he'd been singing earlier. 

Jack watched him go with a sense of forbearance and suddenly felt his age. The young man was all limbs. A graceful picture of lithe movements combined with young muscle and young confidence. Of course he looked a little nerdier when he put the massive shower cap over his thick dreads and began to soap himself up under the hot water. “Damn.”  
  
“Not so bad yourself old man.” Lucio winked and turned around, lifting his arms up so Jack could get a perfect view of his body. “You know I always wondered how you stayed that fit all these years. I mean I've seen pictures of you fro the old days. You look like you could give Captain America a run for his money.”

Jack turned his back, hiding the warm flush he could tell was growing over his face. “That was some time ago. Now I just gotta keep an eye on you young punks.” he smiled, looking at the Brazilian man over his shoulder.

“Well just let us know if your hip starts acting up and I'll give you a heal sometime.” He moved closer, pressing a soft hand to Jack's shoulders. The old soldier jumped and turned around, suddenly aware of just how close they were. “I'll give you a heal right now if you like.”  
  
Jack paused. It wasn't that he wasn't tempted. You'd have to be deaf dumb and blind not to be tempted. Still... “Come on. You're just a kid.”  
  
“So what if I am? You ain't robbing the cradle here Jack. I'm stealin from the senior center.” Lucio pushed his fingers through the salt and pepper hair along the man's broad chest. “We're both well travled the way I heard it. Unless Jesse's telling stories again.”  
  
Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. “I dunnknow. Feels like I'm taking advantage here...”  
  
“Your backs against the wall and you're the one taking advantage?” Lucio kissed his pectoral, winding a tongue over a dusky nipple. “Jack if you don't wanna do this, say it. It's okay. But if some part of you wouldn't mind a couple hours off your life...”

Jack let the falling water guide his hands over Lucio's body. “You talked me into it kiddo. Remember that.”  
  
“Oh I will. I'mma be proud of it.” Lucio groaned and pushed their bodies closer, craning his neck up so their lips could meet. Jack leaned down, pulling the younger man closer and lifting him a bit.   
  
“You're something else you know that?” The soldier grunted, rubbing his crotch forward, grinding himself up against Lucio's cock. “Like you do this all this time.”  
  
“Gotta relieve the post payload stress somehow.” Lucio moaned and took hold of Jack's hips, using them as leverage while he danced forward. “You oughta put your weapon down once and a while and remember what it is we're fighting for.”  
  
“Rubbing dicks in the middle of the team shower?”  
  
He tossed his head back and laughed. “The freedom to keep living.” he groaned under his breath, their tips almost seeming the struggle against one another for friction. “You gotta have some fun with live Jack. Otherwise the fighting ain't worth it.”  
  
“You want philosophy go talk to Hanzo.” Jack muttered, but the point stuck. He turned the younger man around, pressing his front to Lucio's back and letting his fingers draw lines down to the brush of hair between his legs. “I do what I have to do.”  
  
There was a soft groan and Lucio spread his thighs a little bit, straddling Jack's longer cock between them. “No argument there. But we all gotta relieve the stress somehow.” he pushed back, watching with delight as Jack moaned and the pinkish white head popped out along side his own thicker dick. He tapped the head of it with two fingers and felt the sticky precum. “And boy do you have a lot of stress.”  
  
Jack opened his mouth to make a sharp retort as Lucio began to bounce his ass back and forth, stroking the rigid man's cock with his thighs, letting his own balls rest against it. Jack gasped and raised his hips forward, the two of them struggling for a moment before they found opposing, compatible rhythms. “T-thats good. Right like that!” Jack insisted.

The younger man nodded and kept the pace, holding his cock steady and pumping it in time. “Foda-se isso é bom!” he grunted out, tilting his head to look at Jack. “Come on Jack. Come show me what you got.” 

Jack grunted and held him steady, thrusting forward with eager movements, letting the warm encasement of those lush thighs greet him. He looked down, enjoying the way Lucio curved and danced on his cock, showing off his lean frame to his best advantage. Jack couldn't helpd himself. He wanted to run his mouth all over that wild, perfect body till he found all the tender spots and use them to his advantage. Jack wanted to hear Lucio moan because it felt good.  
  
As if on cue, Lucio let out a string of soft noises, jerking himself as Jack thrusted. “Your cock looks so hot like this, Jack.” he panted, flexing his thighs tightly, watching it appear and vanish between his legs. “Does it feel good?”  
  
“So good!” He vowed easily, loving the way he was squeezed so effortlessly. 

Lucio wiggled his cheeks up. “You wanna be in me?”  
  
He hesitated. This was wonderful! Fantastic. But...actual penetration seemed like a big leap. Especially if he didn't wanna feel too guilty come morning. “Not yet. This is good. Real good.” His voice deepened and he lifted the man up, kissed his neck and tickling his ears with his tongue. “Don't stop okay? Just...don't stop.”  
  
Lucio nodded and made little umphs in the back of his throat, holding his cock, rubbing it up and down firmly. “You wanna cum on my thighs like this?” he asked, eager to please, to help. But then that was Lucio. He wanted the experience to be worth living for. He needed to live every moment like he might die tomorrow. 

But then, in Overwatch that was entierly possible.   
  
Jack wished he could remember a time like that. It almost felt like he was stealing a breath of vitality from Lucio by doing this. A few moments, an embrace he could tangle himself up in and remember what it was like to have hope for the future. Jack caught the gleeful smile as the tender hearted man rode back on his cock, playing with himself half for pleasure half for show. “Luci...oh fuck me Luci...”  
  
“HA! Didn't know you liked the bottom.” Lucio cackled and ylped as Jack raised his fingers and pinched the dark nipples.   
  
“I don't. Well...not for everyone. But I'd really, really like to fuck you.” he bit the man's ear lobe and began thrusting with determination. “I'd like to get deep in you and fuck till your eyes go cross.”  
  
“Ouh yeah.” Lucio bit his bottom lip and shivered. “Don't stop. Don't you dare stop old man!”  
  
Jack pumped faster, imagining that round, perfect bubble butt closed around his cock, milking him dry. He thought of Lucio wailing and thrashing. He thought of sucking the younger mans cock till he came all over himself. And most of all, he thought of leaving the dark opening gaping and pink with his cum inside. “Luci! Luci! LUCI!” 

Lucio gave another bounce back. He cooed happily as the cock twitched, shooting thick jizz out against the hot waterfall. It fell against his knees and washed down, circling the drain before it disapeared. “Perfect. Absolutly perfect.” he promised and made a stammering little noise as Jack took hold of his cock. “Wha...”  
  
“Come on. You think I'm done just cause I got off?” Jack shook his head. “Relax. I got you. I'll take care of you Lucio.” he rolled his thumb over the tip and pumped from base to top. “Come on Luci. Cum for me. Let me see it.”  
  
Lucio almost purred. Those rough, calloused hands giving such deliscious friction against his skin. He moves like he was dancing, body jutting up into the capturing hand. “Jack. Uuuhhhhhjackie.” 

“Thats it. Show it to me.”  
  
He nodded quickly, gasping out till he could feel his heartbeat right in his pelvis. His movements became more frantic, more needy. “Fuck it Jack. Jack I really...”

“Shuuuuu.” The older man whispered, encouraging him with tender whispers. “It's okay. Just cum for me.” 

Lucio howled and let it happen, his restraint disappating as cum dribbled out slowly at first before the dam broke. Orgasm bullied him till his knees went weak and Lucio slumped against Jack, needing help to stay on his feet. “Oh wow.” he managed after a long moment.   
  
Jack slid down the wall with him, the both of them cradled together under the hot shower, ass on the tiles. “Not bad for an old soldier with arthritis eh?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He tossed in the bed, shifting his weight from side to side as something tugged him under the sheets. The sensation was far from unpleasant. In fact it just smooth enough to keep Jack in that space between sleep and awake, his pleasure coming from an unrelenting source. Wet suction glided up and down, teasing him, bringing him from his half hard morning state to full, glorious erection. On some level he was aware that he was getting the mother of all early morning dick sucks. But there was a sense of fun in pretending to stay asleep while Lucio wriggled under the covers and stroked down his thighs.

Those plump, wet lips sucked down tightly, pulling the flesh up till it wrinkled before pressing down deep, letting the tongue stroke the underside. Jack barley managed to stifle a moan. He pushed himself to remain still as long as possible. Maybe because it was fun. More likely he just wanted to see what Lucio would do given free reign.   
  
Kiss by long, warm kiss, Lucio started down at the base, rubbing his chin up under the balls and delighting the the shiver that Jack gave him. He moaned, letting the reverb pulse over the man's cock. “There we go.” he smiled and helped the cock stand as blood slowly engorged it. “Give me a flag pole Soldier.” he chuckled and sucked one large, full ball into his mouth.  
  
“Gnnnagh!” Jack sat up in one movement, a hand diving down to the dreadlocks. “Fuck it Luci...”  
  
“I knew you were awake.” he teased. “Come on Gramps, can't be sleeping in late. Gotta see to the troops.”  
  
“The troops being?” Jack growled out, but did nothing to correct him. All he had to do was look into those dark eyes and know he wouldn't move from this bed till Lucio was finished.  
  
“Come man. The troops.” The dj winked and reached to fondle the balls in the palm of his hand. He raked his nails over them, teasing through the white hairs. “These bad boys.”  
  
“...do not call them troops.”  
  
“But you're fine with me calling you gramps?”  
  
“It's growin on me.” Jack brushed the younger man's hair back, smiling even though it made the crooked scar over his jaw more obvious. “Fuck you feel good right there.”  
  
Lucio batted his long eyelashes and hummed, squirming contentedly as he continued mouthing the cock with happy efforts. He bobbed his head up and sucked down, giving a little spit to help keep everything slicked up for him. “So tell me, do I get to finally ride this bad boy?”

“I don't know. Did you come and snuggle with me half way through the night or did your froggy ass sneak in here in the morning?”   
  
That cheeky fuck of a grin lit up the room. “I might have wandered in here at some point. I mean at the end of the day, you woke up with me here didn't you?”  
  
Jack grunted in begrudging praise as the powerful suction of those cheeks really pulled him from the base up. Lucio was like that. He didn't really do relationships per say. For him, it was truly about living for today. He liked company, he liked to be loved on and played with. But if you asked him if he had a steady he'd probably crack a joke about nothing he did could be called steady and blow you a kiss. “I like waking up with you. Wouldn't mind doing it a bit more often.”  
  
Lucio gasped as he was firmly pulled up and pushed down to the covers. He watched Jack fish through the side table till he came up with a bottle of KY and began to slide it onto his fingers. “See thats what I like about you old boy scouts. You always come prepared.”  
  
“I'm not cummin till you do.” he promised, digging one finger onto the pucker of those ripe cheeks and enjoying the way Lucio's confidence fell away from him. He aimed sharply up and drug his digit forward, waiting till he saw the eyes flare and Lucio's bottom lip fall open. “There we go.”  
  
Lucio made a tight, constricted sound in the back of his throat. Jack did the movement again and he trembled it out. “Oh fuck. Shit you...you knew right where it was too.” he gasped as Jack withdrew and added a second finger to the hole, ensuring to crook them together and use his prostate for target practice.   
  
“Don't get to be my age without gettin around.” Jack mused and kissed the dark torso. “I'm thinking, you were awfully kind to me last night. Didn't ask for nothing for yourself. Now I appreciate that Luci. I do. But Do I look like the kind of guy who takes without giving?”  
  
The gland inside his body began to swell as the two fingers pushed on it, enforcing their will over his. “N-no.” Lucio twisted, trying to get the pressure just right.  
  
Jack paused for a moment, then decided to play. “No what?”  
  
Lucio's eyes opened, his pupils wide with need. “No...Sir?”  
  
He nodded. “No Sir is right.” he bent down, still slowly fingering the tight pucker and he lifted Lucio's head and began to entwine their tongues. Lucio's little wine was swallowed by Jack's mouth, and he savored it plenty. He reached in deep, rolling his fingers around to help loosen the muscles as Lucio started to mewl hotly, taking it so well.   
  
“F-feels good.” he promised. He made a disappointed 'hummph?' as Jack released his hold, added more lube, and pushed a third finger in. “Ouuuuh yeah! Oh fuck yes, Sir!” he enjoyed the new stretch, letting his ass take the prying fingers. “Open me up and fuck me Jack. Come on!”  
  
Jack laughed. “Stubborn and greedy.” he spoke with affection.   
  
“Whats wrong? Worried your hip'll give out? Don't want your arthritis to be acting up.”   
  
That little shit knew just how to get to him! Jack arched a fine white eyebrow and drug his fingers out slowly, cleaning them off on the sheets. “You want to get fucked? Alright. You got your wish.” the deep growl curled over his cal, gruff tone. 

Lucio panted excitedly, half turning, half letting himself be flipped over onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and quickly shoved it under his hips, lifting them up for a better entry. He was almost giggling with excitement as Jack laid his cock up the crease, rubbing the excess KY all over it.  
  
Jack leaned back and got a good look at Lucio. “Long, dark, perfect.” he whispered. “Você é todas as pernas, Luci . Pernas e quadris and a perfect set of ass cheeks.” he reared back and delivered a firm smack, watching the round butt wave with the impact.  
  
Lucio gasped. “Shoulda told me you speak Portugese.”

“I speak a lotta languages. I told you, I get around.”

Lucio raised his hips up more. “Fale-me mais, Sir! Come on. Please?”   
  
Jack waited a moment, spreading him open, looking at the glistening ring before rubbing the head of his cock up against it. “Você gosta disso? Quer ouvir mais?”  
  
“Oh yes! Oh yeah yes!” Lucio promised.

He handled his cock up to the hole and guided it in, watching the hole resist, deny him, and then slowly take the tip as it unfurled. Lucio cried out under him, fingers becoming claws against the sheets. Jack held firm, got his bearings and kept pushing. He let the long, unyielding cock push deep. The tunnel took him in lovingly as Lucio released a high sob as it finally sank to the hilt. “Você é apertado. Você gostaria de sentir o seu aperto ass?”

Lucio nodded quickly, yelping in hot little breaths as Jack gave a ragged thrust up into him. “Sim! Ah sim! Porra, sim!”  
  
“Good. Cause I'm not pulling out till I'm done.” He held the hips down firm and drew back till his cock was almost clear of the entry before slamming back down, delighting in the way Lucio bounced against the mattress. Jack did it again, and again for no other purpose then hearing the wrenching way Lucio cried out as their skin slapped merrily together.

Lucio held on for dear life as the hard length moved inside of him. He was trying with everything he had to squeeze his ass tighter, milk the cock for all it was worth. But Jack's hips were moving back and forth with such determination that all he could do was let this happen. Which in it's own way was even more satisfying. Sometimes being overpowered by the right person really does the trick.

Jack began to grunt, holding steady, watching the younger man whine under him sweetly. He took each thrust and made it strong, finding a set rhythm and keeping it for a while, bringing Lucio to breathless pleasure before pausing. He leaned forward, mounting the man with his back keeping him down and kissed along his spine. “You're doing so good Luci. So damn good.” he moaned when the ring suddenly tightened around him, flexing till he had to really pull to get his cock back out again. “Oh so now you're playing?” Jack grinned a crooked grin and dug his fingers into the fat of the cheeks. “I can play.”  
  
“OuuuhhhhhhSHHHHHIIIT!” Lucio bit the pillow and began a succession of loud, high vocalizations. Jack had picked up the pace, popping his hips back and rocketing his pelvis forward again and again, his balls bounding against Luci's perineum. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Jack! Shit! Jack!”

“Problem? You havin trouble keepin up with this old timer?” Jack laughed, exhilarated beyond compare. “Take it deep now Luci. You got it all in you. Take it.”  
  
Lucio nodded mindlessly, loving how the pronounced head ground over his tender prostate. He started to reach under himself and try to grab for his cock, but Jack wasn't having it. He took the strong wrists in hand and shoved them down.  
  
“Your cock starting to ache?” he asked in an almost kind voice. Lucio nodded quickly. “Thats good. I want you to cum. I promise. But right now you're gonna let me finish first. I'll take of you. Trust me to take care of you Lucio.”  
  
Those confidant deep eyes rolled back and Lucio gave a dory, fucked out grin. “Y-Yes Sir. Yes Jack.”  
  
“Good.” he began to punishing drive again and Lucio let his cock flop helplessly hard under him, tapping his stomach with each thrust home. Jack could feel his body tightening hungrily. The squeeze started in the base of his sac and traveled up, pushing him to let everything come. If not now, then soon. “Do you want it in you?” he gasped, trying to hold back. Lucio might have been too well reamed to care, but he nodded quickly. He almost drooling on the pillows as Jack pushed to the hilt and gave several short, rough spams. Jack's cum shoot off into Lucio's hole, filling him deep until the soldier felt himself loose enough pressure to gently withdraw.   
  
Lucio whined at the retraction, but held his position, cock pointed like a rod straight at the sheets.   
  
Jack smiled and touched it. “You want help with that?” he asked.  
  
Lucio nodded again, pupils dilated. 

“Don't move.” Came the strict order. Jack pulled apart the cheeks and looked at the perfect dark ring, now spread to show white cum dripping from a pink hole. “Stay right where I want you.”   
  
Lucio howled when the tongue came for him, pressing through the breech and rolling around his insides. “Ouh fucking shit Jack! Dirty old man!”  
  
“You wanna whine or you wanna cum?” He chastised without breaking stride. One hand kept the round cheeks open while the other pushed between his legs. Jack held the cock firm, pumping it in time with his lapping tongue as Lucio struggled to hold position. The taste of himself was strong and good. Jack didn't have too many qualms about the salty tang in his mouth. ~isn't like it's the first time.~ he chuckled to himself.   
  
Lucio rocked back gently, not wanting to risk making his partner stop. He slowly accepted the way the tongue fucked him out, letting him fuck into Jack's hand at the same time. “Ouhfuck! Ah! Ahhha! Ha! Ha! Jack I...”  
  
“Cum when you need to.” He promised. “Nobody's stopping you.” 

The dj collapsed at those warm words. He buried his face in his arms as Jack's muscles squeezed and Lucio felt the stroking pick up speed. He let Jack bury his tongue deep as he wanted, his body a toy in the more experienced hands. Cum sprayed out, staining the bed white and making little dark wet spots all over the place. Lucio gave a loud, triumphant yell before his stomach caved in and he shivered the last drops out.   
  
Jack pulled back and let him fall to the bed before he climbed up over his lover, teasing their noses together before catch Lucio's jaw and opening it.

Lucio didn't hesitate. He let the warm, salty kiss happen and his eyes roll back in sheer bliss as he tasted Jack's cum and spit run down his throat. “That is so damn wonderful.” he cooed, wrapping his arms around his commander.   
  
“You aint' seen nothin yet.” Jack promised and kissed his cheek over and over. “Maybe tonight, if you're still up for it.”  
  
A pleased little snort came out. “You know if I didn't know better I'd say you keep a bottle of Viagra on the bedstand.”  
  
“Who says I don't?”

 

 


End file.
